


Stop

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Character death mention of suicideDo not copy to other sites characters belong to ACD  Gattis and Moffat
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Death grieving implied suicide

My mind conjures up your face, unseen now for so many months, unforgotten missed so badly I can hear your voice call to me, "Come my love, be my light in dark places, my food when I hunger my voice in the silence my breathe on the wind. Come my love , Come.

I miss you still, I miss you always, why must to i stay when you have gone. Answer me please my love answer me I beg of you, I need you my love, just answer my pleas I can't continue like this not knowing why you had to leave not knowing when you will return if you will return can you even hear my pleas.

Once I had everything, now nothing is all, my life forfeit, I am nothing and no one now. Alone I wander through each day, praying for night and my dreams. When shall you return my love, where have you gone that I can't follow. Why have you gone from me. Why.

I wish for you to be back at home with me once again. Please my love I beg you please my love please.

I can not do this any more, I drag myself to work, I work until I drag myself home, I do not sleep I do not eat I watch for you my love I will always watch for you.  
I dreamt of you again my love. Safe in my arms. My heart breaks again when I awake once more alone. My need for you grows stronger with each passing hour, with each wasted day I become less. I will fade I am fading I will be nothing soon, where are you my love. Where are you. 

I follow you my love, are you waiting on me further down this untravelled road, are you round the next bend, I think I hear you calling me. I awake more alone than ever.

Everything has stopped.

Welcome. Welcome my love, I have missed you, we won't be parted this time. Never again my love.   
Together.

I am sorry Mr. Watson-Holmes, we couldn't save him this time. We were too late.

They are together again Sherlock, I feel that in my bones, Greg was going to succeed eventually we couldn't watch him all the time. He made this choice and I believe that it was his right to make. He told us he would follow him. And he has.

As I would follow you if you left me behind again.


End file.
